


This is Winchester Gospel

by allyouneedisCas



Series: Modified Lyrics for the Modern Geek [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody, This is Gospel, a little bit of column morbid, a little bit of column sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedisCas/pseuds/allyouneedisCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would imagine fan intervention, if they were a nice gin trying to convince the Winchesters' to live in a happier world... and if it was also musical. The second stanza is the Winchesters' customary nonacceptance of anyone's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Winchester Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm in love the show, and I'm one of the few people I know who isn't just waiting for it to end, but I'm always wishing I could help those damn Winchesters. Sorry, if this is a little too sad or morbid for you. It's based of "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco, if you wanted to sing along. I recommend the piano version, you might even get a nice harmony going, Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog style. ;-)  
> If you do end up singing along using that video be warned the "This isn't real life" (aka, "this is the beat of my heart") part doesn't appear in the piano version.  
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0

This is gospel for the chosen ones,  
A chance at a permanent slumber.  
Amending bitter philosophies  
From tainted childhood memories.

Oh, This isn't real life, This isn't real life.  
Oh, This isn't real life, This isn't real life.

Bigger, badder, worse then before, just keep on spiraling down  
But you haven't seen the last of us yet.

You can rest now, just let go.  
You can rest now, just let go.  
Your words like knifes, they cut and leave scars,  
We've watched you falling apart,  
You've done so much, the choice now is yours.  
We watch, we watch you falling apart.

This is gospel for the hunters gone,  
Self-effacing, murderous drunkards.  
Accepting their hypocrisies,  
As the end of the world draws closer.

Oh, This isn't real life, This isn't real life.  
Oh, This isn't real life, This isn't real life.

Don't try to fight the end of the world,  
Or who you are inside,  
'Cause you won't get out of it alive.

You can rest now, just let go.  
You can rest now, just let go.  
Your words like knifes, they cut and leave scars.  
We've watched you falling apart.  
You've done so much, the choice now is yours.  
We watch, we watch you falling apart.

Oh, We watch you falling apart.  
We watch, We watch you falling apart.

Oh, (This isn't real life).  
We watch you falling apart.

Oh, (This isn't real life).  
We watch you falling apart.

Oh, (This isn't real life).  
We watch you falling apart.

Oh, (This isn't real life).  
We watch you falling apart.


End file.
